toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Kazaku Imita
Kazaku Imita (かざく　いみた) is a Bishoukya who currently hunts rare ingredients around the Human World in order to further his journey, his aim is only to taste what he considers to be "The tastiest taste of them all" currently there is no indication as to if even Kazaku truly knows what he seeks. Appearance Kazaku is a tall male of 6'1". with pure silver hair reaching his lower cheek and is left unkempt most of the time. Personality Kazaku is a kind person always helping if possible, but at the same time he is cautious because of his past. Since being found by the IGO, Kazaku has adapted to being around other people, at first he was reluctant to talk to others or even look people in the eye, he preferred to stay in the wilderness and fend for himself which was made easy by his exceptional agility. History Kazaku was found by some IGO executives unconscious near the 8th Biotope almost starved to death at the age of 18, they took him in and treated him as best they could until some complications arose, at which point their only way to treat him was with the implantation of Gourmet Cells, Kazaku agreed for them to try this and to be surveyed even though it wasn't the general procedure for this type of situation. After the treatment Kazaku was confined to the research center at the 8th Biotope for surveillance, but showed nothing out of the ordinary bar some excessive perspiration. After they had confirmed Kazaku's full recovery and that he was seemingly unaffected by the Gourmet Cells in any way other than their regenerative properties, they allowed him to return home, unfortunately Kazaku could not remember anything from before his time at the 8th Biotope which caused him to aim for the nearest town so he could figure out what to do. After a week or so of travelling, living off the land using basic survival techniques, Kazaku found some Frothy Peas in the guise of a regular herb, once he prepared this in his meal for that night he felt a little strange whilst he admired the taste of this seemingly regular meal, this is when he noticed that his hands were dripping with a thick slimy substance, he tried washing it off in a nearby stream but every time, it came back. Equipment Abilities 'Appetite Energy' When Kazaku activates his Gourmet Cells, his body temperature rises causing him to sweat more, he is able to convert his sweat into a variety of different slimes using salts and chemicals stored within his gourmet cells from various foods he eats, he combines his slimes efficiently for various effects. At first Kazaku is limited to producing three litres of Slime from his sweat, which is enough to cover his arms and legs with a thin coating. After studing intensely at the Shokurin Temple and learning Food Immersion, he can generate ten litres of slime allowing a lot more flexibility with it. Kazaku has named his ability as "Slimeweaving" and likes to play with it from time to time and practice different combinations. 'Known Slimes' Regular Slime - One of the two slimes Kazaku could use upon discovery of his ability, it is a clear slippery substance, its uses include to disorient people by covering them with it and using its slippery properties to reduce friction and increase speed. Adhesive/Shell Slime - The second of the slimes Kazaku could use upon discovery, it's a white sticky substance that hardens and becomes solid when exposed to air, before hardening it can easily be washed away with warm water, after it has hardened it can be broken by force. When hardened it is strong enough to reduce damage from regular blows dealt to him. Intimidation Kazaku's appetite demon has the form of a large purple Slime that releases a visible purple gas. Category:Ikaruza Category:Bishokuya Category:Human Category:Gourmet Cell Bearer Category:Original Character Category:Characters